Burn This City
by st.elmo-lover
Summary: It was almost like Romeo and Juliet except she was poor and he was rich. And there was no way either of them were going to end up committing suicide.
1. The Pack

**Summary:** There's always been a rivalry in Ipswich, a rivalry between the rich and the poor. And when the line between rich and poor begins to blur for two teens, things get dangerous.

**Rating: **M Rating is for violence, sexual content, and cursing.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters seen in the movie The Covenant. I also do not own the idea of Greasers and Socs (this was geniusly invented by S.E Hinton). I also do not own the idea of "The Pack". The Pack was at one point a real group of students in a high school in Illinois who were known for their vicious and violent "popular" ways.

Elizabeth Stokes was not having fun.

She was not having fun because Justin Manning, her brother's best friend, was currently groping her on the dance floor.

She was not having fun because her older brother, Gale, was watching him do it and didn't even care.

She was not having fun because Lizzy was expected to let Justin grope her and she was even expected to enjoy it.

She was "in", as "in" as you could get if you went to Ipswich Public High School. The Pack, as they were so affectionately known, was made up of a select group of people at Ipswich Public High School and she was included because her brother was included. Her brother was quarterback for the varsity football team and leader of the Pack and his friend currently groping her was the star running back.

Nothing came between the star quarterback and his best running back, not even the quarterback's little sister. Lizzy almost felt like an offering. Actually, that's exactly what she felt like as Justin turned her in his arms so she was facing him. His hot breathe brushed over her cheeks as he reached behind her and pulled her closer to him with a firm grip on her ass. She felt his growing erection push into her stomach and immediately scowled.

This was not what she had signed up for when she agreed to a night out on the town with her older brother and the rest of the Pack. She had not been expecting her supposed best friend, Natalie, to shove her off onto Justin so Natalie could have her way with her older brother.

The slut.

Nicky's was not what she had had in mind. When she had agreed to the little outing she had been hoping for a nice drive around town and a movie. But luck was not on her side tonight.

With every passing second Justin's erection was growing bigger until finally Lizzy couldn't take it anymore, appearances be damned. She shoved away from him with a hand on his chest and picked her way through the crowd of dancing teenagers over to the almost deserted bar. It seemed everyone had taken a liking to the current song on the jukebox and was out on the dance floor.

She slumped onto a barstool and swiveled herself around to check out the rest of the bar.

Nicky's was considered neutral territory. Neutral territory meant a place where the kids that went to public and the kids that went to the Academy could all be seen in the same place. Nicky's was one of the few places on the neutral list besides the movie theatre and a few restaurants in town. Neutral territory also meant no fighting between the poor and the rich. Nicky had made that clear ages ago when Lizzy hadn't even been old enough to be in high school. It had probably been a rule way back when her parents had been in high school because that's how long the rivalry had been going on between the rich and the poor sides of Ipswich. The hatred had always been there and no one had questioned it.

It had always reminded Lizzy of the book "The Outsiders" ever since she had read it way back in the sixth grade. The Greasers and the Socs. And in this case, Lizzy, her brother, Justin, and the rest of the Pack were the Greasers. They were the kids from the wrong side of the tracks.

And the prime example of the right side of the tracks, of the Socs, was currently walking in the door. The Sons of Ipswich. The name for the four boys was used for both the public kids and the private kids. Both sides envied the four boys whether they wanted to admit it or not. They were the richest of the rich and the most popular of the popular. All eyes followed them wherever they went.

They entered the bar in a single file line, oldest to youngest with Caleb Danvers leading the way and Tyler Simms bringing up the rear. The dancing crowd seemed to part for them and an empty table magically appeared when all the tables had previously been occupied. The smiles on all of their faces oozed confidence and carelessness. They wanted for nothing and they asked for nothing.

Caleb Danvers was the leader of their group, just like Gale was the leader of the Pack. At 18, Caleb Danvers was the perfect example of a rich kid headed for an Ivy League school. He had the best grades in his class, a flawless swim record, and the charm to make any girls' panties drop. Lizzy rarely ever got to see it in action but the rumors floating around public school were that he always had a girl on his side and didn't even need to put in an effort to make it so. Come to think of it, though, Lizzy had ever seen Caleb do anything more then half-smile.

Pogue Parry was only comparable to Justin Manning in the fact that they were both the right hand man. Pogue was the second oldest of the Sons and the one person Caleb could confide everything to, or so it was said. If the four weren't together, then you could at least find Pogue and Caleb in the same place.

The same could be said about the two youngest, Reid Garwin and Tyler Simms. The two were inseparable troublemakers who spent many-a-nights at Nicky's hustling unsuspecting people at pool. Lizzy had seen the pair do it on many different occasions and swore up and down there was something unnatural about the way the two always won.

Despite the pair's unbelievable way of winning all the time, Lizzy always found her own gaze resting on Pogue Parry.

Parry was the mysterious one of the group. He road a motorcycle, preferred solitude to company, and was always on and off with Kate Tunney, a beautiful dark skinned goddess that also happened to go to Spencer Academy.

Who was Lizzy kidding? The only girls the Sons dated went to the academy. It was against the rules to date out of your social class in Spencer. It was against the rules in a big way, as in something parents and even school officials would get involved in. Parents from all over the States paid good money to send their precious children to Spencer Academy. No one wanted said precious kids to get defiled but the locals who barely stayed out of the poor house.

Lizzy tried to pretend she hadn't been watching Pogue Parry as the man himself made his way to the bar. He stopped next to her, barely noticing her presence, before leaning over the bar and calling out to Nicky. Lizzy kept her gaze down but could barely make out the sound of Nicky's heavy footsteps as he made his way over from the other end of the bar.

"Ladies first, Pogue," she heard Nicky say.

She looked up sharply and just in time to meet Parry's intense, mysterious green eyes. She held his gaze for a second before blushing a deep red and turning to Nicky.

"Just a coke please," she said, just loud enough to be heard over the music. "And you can put it on Justin's tab." She motioned towards the dance floor where Justin was groping another girl he had managed to get his hands on, someone Lizzy vaguely remembered coming to Nicky's with.

She heard Nicky mutter something under his breath and raised a quizzical eyebrow at him.

"That little shit's tab is pushing one hundred dollars," Nicky explained with a shake of his baldhead.

Lizzy blushed again. She had really wanted to stick Justin with some kind of punishment for touching her like that. Before she could say anything, though, Nicky spoke again.

"I'll do it for you, though. I saw the way he was touching you out on the dance floor. I also saw how that little shit-for-brains brother of yours didn't do anything about it." He nodded his head in their direction and gave her a wink. "In fact, I'll charge him for a pitcher." His loud, raucous laughter filled the bar for a few minutes before he walked off to get her coke.

She always had to be reminded of the fact that Nicky was one of them. Nicky was on the poor side. Sure, he owned his own bar on the outskirts of the city, but he didn't make enough to live in a fancy mansion. Nicky was a regular attendant of the public football games. He always came ready to cheer and taunt the opposing team. He was a perfect football fan who did all he could to support the boys on the field, including her brother. Although, now it looked like Lizzy was finding out Nicky wasn't as big of a fan of her brother's as she originally thought.

"Thanks, Nicky," she said gratefully as he came back with a glass filled with Pepsi, ice, and a straw. "I really appreciate it," she added as an afterthought.

"Think none of it," was his quick reply before he turned his eyes to one calm and collected Pogue Parry.

"What do you need, Parry?"

Lizzy dropped her gaze again and sipped at her Pepsi. The last thing she wanted was to draw attention to herself in front of one of the Sons.

"Four Cokes and four fries, Nicky," Pogue answered smoothly, his voice deep and husky.

It sent a chill down her spine. She couldn't remember if she had ever heard Pogue Parry speak before. He was more of the strong silent type. His voice sure did have an effect on her though, one she really wanted to brush off and ignore.

"Comin' up, kid," Nicky answered a few seconds later.

Lizzy found herself hoping that Pogue would move back to the table with his friends to wait for his order but she had no such luck. He shifted to sit in the seat next to hers and turned around to face the crowd as well. An awkward silence fell over the two sitting next to each other.

She doubted he even knew her name or that she even lived in the same town as him. And here she sat, knowing practically everything about him.

"Lizzy!" She looked up from playing with the straw in her Coke to meet eyes with Natalie who was making her way over. No doubt Natalie had already realized who was perched on the seat next to her. In fact, Pogue sitting next to her was probably the only reason Natalie had come over to talk to her.

Lizzy had never really got along with Natalie. Natalie had been fighting Lizzy for all the attention since they both got to high school. They were both juniors and they were both fairly smart. The difference between the two was that Natalie tried to hard to be pretty and too hard to be liked. Lizzy was naturally liked and didn't really give a shit if people thought she was pretty.

"What are you doing? You totally left Justin in the dust back there. He's devastated." Natalie stopped in front of her and Lizzy got a good view of the hickey her brother had left on her neck. She wondered where her brother was now that he had finished getting what he wanted out of Natalie.

"Yeah," Lizzy said quietly, "He looks really devastated." Half of her was hoping Natalie wouldn't hear the statement but half of her was hoping she would.

"He is. You really think he wants to be dancing with that slut?" Natalie motioned towards the dance floor. Lizzy followed her gaze and watched as Justin swept a hand through his hair before smacking the ass of the girl grinding on him. "He really likes you, you know." Natalie continued.

"Yeah," Lizzy agreed sarcastically.

"I mean, your brother's been trying really hard to get you guys together. Why can't you just go with the pack, Elizabeth? Your brother and his friends get what they want. No matter what."

Natalie said the last sentence forcibly and her words were accompanied by a squeeze of Lizzy's thigh. Lizzy quickly moved her leg from under Natalie's hand and glared at the girl standing in front of her.

"No one tells me what to do, Natalie," Lizzy answered sharply. "Not my father, not Gale, and certainly not the Pack." She kept her glare strong and steady until Natalie wilted under it and started to turn back to the dance floor. "And you might want to look in a mirror, the hickey on your neck is making me sick," Lizzy taunted.

She heard a snort from beside her and turned to see Pogue Parry smiling. Just smiling. He wasn't looking at her or staring at Natalie as she walked away, he was just smiling.

And Lizzy wrote it off as a freak accident; quickly deciding his friends had done something she hadn't seen that made him laugh.

Twenty minutes later found Lizzy in the same spot minus Pogue Parry who had receive his order of four Cokes and four fries and taken it back to his table of "brothers". It also found Gale sauntering up to Lizzy with a smile on his face.

"Let's go. We're leaving." He commanded as he stopped in front of her. He snatched the empty glass out of her hands and all but slammed it onto the bar behind her. "You're riding with Justin."

Lizzy scowled at him as soon as the words were out of his mouth. "I'm not getting in a car with him. He's no where near sober enough to drive and I don't want to get groped anymore tonight." She protested.

Gale reached out and grabbed ahold of her wrist, successfully pulling her off her barstool. "You know how this works. Go get in the car. We're leaving now and that's final." He whispered lowly in her ear.

She yanked her wrist out of his tight grip and took a step back. "I'm. Not. Going." She emphasized every word and then took another step back, unsure of how her brother would react to her final words.

The tension rose between the two for about two minutes as they stared each other down, neither one willing to admit defeat.

"Fine," Gale snapped suddenly with a quick move forward. He bent down so that his eyes could be level with hers and until their noses were almost touching. "You can walk home then. See if I fucking care." He stared her down for a few more minutes before finally letting out a low growl and turning to the remaining members of the Pack who were waiting by the door.

She would surely pay for the display of power struggle later but for now she was only happy she wasn't getting into a car with a drunk guy who was probably going to rape her.

"I'll drive you home if you want," said a deep, husky voice from behind her.


	2. Intimate Situations

**So I didn't get that many reviews but a lot of people put this story on their alert list so I'm taking that as a good sign.**

**For those of you that are reading this I just wanted to clarify a few things….**

**This story is M for a reason. There will be sexual content. If you don't like that, don't read this story.**

Lizzy turned towards the voice quickly, not even waiting to see if the Pack had left yet. Pogue Parry was standing behind her, swinging his leather jacket over his shoulders before slowly zipping it up. Her eyes followed the zipper as it slowly moved up the middle of his toned chest until it stopped at the base of his neck. She looked up then, snapping herself out of her thoughts about what he would look like without a shirt on (probably like a god). Her eyes met his and an inner battle started to rage within her head.

On one hand, she really didn't know this guy. All she knew was what she was told from the rumors going around public and those rumors weren't always good. On the other, she had at least a five-mile hike to get back home if she didn't accept his ride. There was no way she was going to try and run after her brother and beg him for a ride. Besides, the chances of her brother actually going home instead of to Natalie's house to fuck were slim.

She had just turned down the offer of getting a ride with Justin who had been openly drunk and groping her in front of the whole bar. Was accepting a ride from a stranger really that much better? Granted, she had never heard any rumors of him being a bad guy in particular. There might have been a few stories about him cheating on Kate or losing his temper on some poor unsuspecting guy that had tried to hit on his on-again-off-again girlfriend, but she had never heard anything about him hitting Kate or laying a hand on any girl for that matter. There could always be a first for everything though.

She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't hear the approaching steps until someone had a grip on her arm and was spinning her around to face them. Oh, Justin. Why couldn't he just walk (or stumble) away when he had the chance?

"Don't even fucking think about it," he hissed in her ear after pulling her into his chest. His breath reeked of whiskey and she almost chocked at the strong, pungent smell. "Go get in the car before I make you get in the car."

His grip on her arm was getting tighter with every second and she had to stop herself from kneeing him in the groin. Violence really wasn't going to get her anywhere. He would just come back at her even harder and she wouldn't put it past him to hit a girl.

Instead, she gently pushed him away by the chest and pried his fingers from her arm.

"You're drunk. I'm not getting in a car with you and even if I did, I wouldn't be inviting you in at the end of the night. Just give it up, go home, and sleep it off." She leveled a glare at him, one she usually reserved for her brother in these situations. She usually didn't have to use it on anyone else because no one else tried to treat her like this.

"I'm not some dumb ass prick you can push around, Lizzy," Justin spat at her. He tried to grab her arm again but she took a step back. She could feel the warmth radiating off of Pogue who obviously hadn't moved.

"Yes, you are, Justin. Or did you forget who I am?" She shook her head. "Half of the Pack might think I'm only in because of my brother, but the other half knows what I can do and they know I really don't mind ruining someone's reputation."

Justin scoffed at her but seemed to lose a little bit of his hot air.

"You really think anyone would take your word over mine?"

"You want to find out?" She answered quickly.

Her answer seemed to be the right one because after a final glare, he turned towards the door and started to stumble away.

"For a second there I thought I might have to jump in. But you handled it pretty well."

She had almost forgotten that Pogue was still standing behind her. She shivered at the thought of how close they were and turned around.

"He's mostly harmless. You just have to know how to talk to him." Her voice had gotten smaller. Why had that happened?

"Mostly?" Pogue answered with a snort and a wide toothed smile. She could tell he didn't believe her and she didn't blame him.

After a few moments of silence passed between them, Pogue spoke up again. "So how 'bout that ride?" He moved to lean against the bar and once again she was struck with the thought of how absolutely perfect he would look naked.

"Sure." She found herself saying without a second thought. It was too late to take it back now and she turned to the stool to grab her coat.

"Where do you live?" He asked as he made his way towards the door.

She followed after him and answered as she swung her fake leather coat over her shoulders. "Just two blocks down from public. I'll point it out to you once we get to the street.

He held the door open for her like a gentleman and she tried not to dwell on the action.

"Which car is yours?" She asked as she wobbled over the rocks in the parking lot in her heels. His loud laughter caught her off guard and she turned to look at him.

He wasn't walking towards any of the cars still present in the parking lot. In fact, he was walking towards the corner of the building where a yellow Ducati sat parked alone with a helmet resting on one of the handlebars. She blanched.

"This is yours?" Her voice was even smaller now.

"Yup."

"I'm starting to rethink my decision," she whispered as she looked at the large piece of machinery. She couldn't really imagine herself riding on the back of it in her black high heels and mini skirt. It just didn't seem like it would work out.

"It'll be fun," he answered her. She was surprised he had even heard her whisper in the first place. "I'll go slow for you."

When she looked up at him, he was leering at her and she almost swooned right then and there. Her knees felt like jelly and a small fire seemed to light in her stomach.

"What if I want you to go fast?" She blushed immediately after her come back and looked towards her feet. Why the hell had that even come out of her mouth? She never said things like that! Ever! She wasn't that girl that openly went after a guy, especially ones who were known rivals of her friends and had on-again-off-again girlfriends.

"We can do it however you want."

She looked up quickly, just in time to meet his seriously sexy eyes and seriously beautiful face in the moonlight. Oh god. She was in trouble. Big time. And it didn't help matters that his body was totally into every single word that rolled off his tongue.

His tongue….

"Just don't kill me," she said, still blushing. She would do anything to try and diffuse the current…tension hanging between them.

Pogue gave another throaty, raspy laugh before swinging his tall, toned leg over the large machine.

"Here."

He outstretched his hand to give her his helmet and she looked at it curiously for a few seconds before taking the large, heavy thing in her hands.

"You put it on your head." He said after she had been staring at it for quite a while.

"I know that," she snapped bag, face flaming hot again. She took a couple steps towards the bike before sliding the helmet over her head. It was too big and made her neck hurt a little, but at least it was covering up her blush.

And then it was now or never. She was never going to get on the bike if she didn't get up enough courage to lift her much shorter leg over it. She took a deep breath and then slowly lifted her left leg, completely aware of the fact that her black, lacy thong was completely visible if someone was looking at the right angle.

As soon as her leg was over, she sat down, her face burning even hotter than it had been before. She could _feel_ Pogue's eyes on her legs, which were barely covered by her skirt. In fact, one of her most intimate parts was barely covered by her skirt.

"You're gonna have to scoot closer," his voice was really, really raspy now. "And wrap your arms around me."

She did as he said, almost stopping when she began to feel the rough material of his jeans on the inside of her thighs. The closer she got to him the more her skirt road up. When she was finally close enough, his lower back was resting against her groin. The only thing separating his jeans from her skin was the thin lace of her thong.

She thought she heard him let out a low groan but tried to shake it off. He couldn't know, could he? There was no way he could feel the heat of her through the thick material of his jeans!

"Your arms," he reminded her. She nodded even though he couldn't see her and slowly wrapped her arms around his hard stomach until her breasts were pushing against his back. This time she thought she heard a hiss.

A few seconds later the machine between her legs roared to life and Pogue was revving the engine.

"Hold on," was the only warning he gave her before they were shooting out of the parking lot at top speed.


	3. Wild Ride

He was definitely not taking it slow for her.

But she didn't mind. Not in the least. In fact, she was having fun, more fun than she had had in a long time. The wind in her hair made her forget about all the problems she was having and the fact that she was riding on the back of Pogue Parry's bike.

Well, maybe not completely forget.

Every turn he made, every slight movement, rubbed her in all the right places. She would have been a liar if she said she wasn't completely and utterly turned on by not only the power of the bike between her legs, but also the power Parry had by controlling it. He oozed power and control. Something she greatly admired in a guy and could not help but notice.

The way he let up on the throttle at just the right moments and then sped up again exactly when given the opportunity told her that he knew exactly what he was doing and he wasn't afraid to show it. She tried to watch every move he made, tried to follow every single flick of his hand. At one point she got so interested in watching him that her grip started to slip and was startled when Pogue began to take a turn and she began to fall.

She tightened her grip around him ten fold after that and she could hear his laughter above the wind. She chalked it up to knowing absolutely nothing about riding on a motorcycle and forced her blush to go away. She was actually forcing herself to push the blush down during most of the ride to her house. She certainly wasn't a virgin but she had never experienced feelings like these.

When they were about a block from Public, she struggled to lift the helmet off of her head with one hand.

"Just stop at Public," she yelled to him as she secured the helmet in her grasp. She saw his head bob up and down and then Pogue let up on the throttle. About thirty seconds later he was pulling into the school parking lot and turning off the ignition. The powerful roaring of the bike ceased underneath her and she instantly missed its power. This wasn't an experience she would soon forget.

"I'll walk the next few blocks. My dad would freak if he heard your motorcycle," she explained as she tried to get off the back of the bike gracefully. It wasn't graceful at all and her ankles throbbed when her feet hit the ground. And she was pretty sure she had given Parry a nice view of her ass cheeks if not more.

"Daddy have a strict rule about bringing bad boys home?"

She turned around just in time to catch the devilishly handsome smirk on his faced and his one raised eyebrow. She blushed a deep crimson red again.

It was like she was a whole new person when she was around him. She never blushed in her daily life. She was the calm, cool collected one that didn't get embarrassed or upset about anything.

"No," she answered lowly, her head and eyes trained on her feet. "Daddy has a strict rule about bringing rich boys home. And dating outside the Pack."

She didn't take her eyes off her shoes even when she heard Parry give a low whistle.

"So that's how it is." His voice was gravely again and she wondered for a second if she had upset him. "I don't think I understand this whole Pack shit you guys have going on over here."

She bristled. Why did he think he needed to understand? He didn't live their lives. The Pack had nothing to do with him.

"You don't need to understand." She voiced her thoughts firmly and finally looked up to reach his eyes. If she was going to get one thing right tonight it would be defending her life style to a rich punk who thought he deserved everything handed to him on a silver platter.

"It's how we do things. You don't need to understand because you're not apart of this life."

She took a quick step back when he started to move. His swung his leg around the bike and planted both of his booted feet on the ground and then took a large step until he was standing right in front of her.

He paused there for a few seconds, maybe thirty, and then quickly reached out an arm and hooked it around her waist. He brought her closer to him, until she was firmly planted against his front and not an inch of space was between them. The grip he had on her made her rise to the tips of her feet in her high heels. Her calves burned and they weren't the only thing.

His breath was on her ear, softly moving her hair back and forth. She got used to the position more quickly than she would have liked. There was something about his arms around her that just felt right.

"So you don't date outside the Pack?" He asked her. She shivered and nodded slowly. Her mind was on everything but the words coming out of his mouth. Her mind was on the feeling of him pressed against her. Her mind was on the mini skirt riding dangerously high on her legs. Her mind was on the fire in her stomach and the way his jeans felt against the tops of her thighs.

"Do you fuck outside the Pack?"

She was startled into reality. That was the last question she had expected him to ask and it threw her completely off guard for a few seconds. When the words had replayed enough in her mind for her to finally register what he had said, she tried to push away from him. His bicep bulged as she tightened his grip on her, unwilling to let her move away. The friction, and the tension, between them was immeasurable.

"Let me go," she tried to say sternly. It came out more as a whisper but she still continued to try and push him away with a hand on his chest. His very hard, defined chest.

She shook her head at herself and pushed harder. He wasn't budging.

She looked up at him, met his eyes, with the full intent of telling him off but his eyes pulled her in, made her feel like she was on fire. They were on fire. She could feel it inside her and she didn't much like it.

She put up on only defense she had left which was to act like she didn't care. She dropped her hand from his chest and went limp in his arms.

"No," she said. She dropped herself so she was no longer standing on the tips of her feet and he was forced to adjust to the new height different. "I don't fuck outside the Pack."

She expected the answer to throw him off but what she got instead was a throaty laugh that turned her insides into glue. She wanted to hate him for laughing at her but it was such a sexy laugh and it was so obvious that she had been lying.

Well, not lying per-say. She wasn't a virgin but she wasn't a slut either. She didn't make it a habit to go around town having sex with any guy that presented himself to her.

"Whatever you say, sweet cheeks." His large, warm hand slid down her back and grabbed a handful of her ass for about two seconds. It was just long enough for her to feel the warmth of his hand through her skirt and to get even more turned on.

When he removed is hand, her emotion changed to disgust as she was reminded of Justin. And disgust at herself for actually liking the way he grabbed her ass.

"Asshole," she whispered softly as she stepped a good distance away from him. He was turning away from her and putting his helmet over his beautiful mess of hair.

"I'll see you around," was his curt answer before he fired up his motorcycle and took off down the way they had come.

She was left dumb founded and wondering what the hell had just happened.


End file.
